Remember the Beginning
by JuJuShel
Summary: Lorelei finds a reminder of how she got to where she is in life. [Stand Alone]


Hello! This is just a little stand alone about Lorelei. She more or less, takes a little walk down memory lane.  
  
As you can probably guess, I don't own "Gilmore Girls."  
  
Enjoy! (And Review) : )  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
Lorelei took a deep breath and opened her closet door. She couldn't see it. Damn! It was probably right in front of her too. She hated when this happened.  
  
"Oh newspaper shirt, come out, come out, wherever you are."  
  
So, the shirt wasn't actually made of newspaper. How uncomfortable would that be? No, the newspaper shirt was actually made of some sort of poly-cotton blend. But, it was decorated with newspaper headlines, articles, and pictures. Hence its name, Newspaper shirt. Wearing it usually made Lorelei feel knowledgeable and often caused her to feel like a walking example of the media's influence on popular culture. However, the shirt had to be found first.  
  
Usually, Rory would be called in to help with these rushed, desperate, somewhat pathetic, clothes searches that occurred on a biweekly basis. But, Rory had gotten an early start to Chilton that morning. And Lorelei was getting somewhat of a late start to the Inn. Oops…  
  
Hands on hips, Lorelei let out a deep breath, ready for a challenge. She didn't hesitate any longer, but got down on her hands and knees and began digging through the rather extensive mess of clothing and mementoes that was the bottom of Lorelei Gilmore's closet. She casually threw anything that got in her way over her shoulder. Nothing would stop her. She would find the newspaper shirt.  
  
Then, something did manage to stop her violent search. She didn't actually acknowledge what it was at first. The situation was more of one in which her brain had said, "Wait! You should recognize this. It was very important once. So, now you have to stare at it until we can remember." The thing that had befuddled Lorelei's mind was a hard covered book. The original book was simple, without a title. But, tons of old magazine clippings of odd little sayings covered all of the front and back covers. This was when realization hit. It was her journal from when she had begun her sophomore year of high school.  
  
"Wow! Big year." Was mumbled as Lorelei's memory gave her flashes of all that would happen that year and how those happening would have more than a slight permanent effect on the rest of her life.  
  
The great search for the newspaper shirt and the fact that she was supposed to be at the Independence Inn in 10 minutes forgotten, Lorelei closed her eyes, opened the small diary and began letting the pages flip past her, starting from the end of the diary. She eventually stopped the flipping breeze-creating pages towards the beginning of the small book. Lorelei opened her eyes, and began to read her own once-sloppy penmanship that her finger now rested on.  
  
~  
  
September 23  
  
Oh my God! Today was an awesome day! Of course, it started out as sucky as usual, with the whole having to go to hellish Chilton. But at least it got me away from Mom, who was nagging me about having to get a date for the next Chilton formal. Where did that woman learn to nag so well? It's not like they have classes that teach how to properly nag your daughter. Oops, off topic. So, anyway I was just getting out of another boring class on another boring day, when Christopher, you know Christopher, the guy I write about in almost every entry…He asked me to the formal! I'm sure we'll have a perfectly boring time there, my feet will hurt, they'll play stupid music, etc. But, that is not the point. The point is that Christopher has shown an interest in me. Yeah me!  
  
So, after that, the day seemed a little less typical and just a little less boring. But don't worry; I didn't pay attention in class or anything as horrible as that. It was cool this afternoon when I could finally tell Mom to stop nagging me about getting a date. But then, she started nagging me about a dress and accessories. I'm sure already that she's going to want me to wear something that's simply ghastly. Is there no stopping the nagging irritation that is my mother?!!!!  
  
Naturally, I wasn't going to stay in the house all night. I decided, after sneaking out via my favorite balcony, that since this was a not so typical day, I should go someplace not so typical. So I did. I just started driving. (It still amazes me how my parents never notice that the car magically disappears every night) I ended up in this funky little town. I don't remember its name. Something like Stars Head…. But I totally plan to go back there someday. It was really small. So I parked and stated walking around, you know, to get the feel of the town, or whatever. There was this really hot guy working at a hardware store. (I know, I know, there's Christopher to think about now, but he's not really my boyfriend yet, so I can feel guilt free at looking) So, I was totally free of all guilt as I casually flirted with Hot Hardware Boy. So, I went into the store and asked him where a good place to get coffee was. How random is that? I'd never even had the stuff before. Hot guy tried to tell me where to go, but I did the blank stare thing. So Hot Hardware Guy ended up having to escort me all the way there! What a shame! (That was my best sarcastic Lorelei penmanship. Aren't you impressed?) But apparently Hot Hardware Boy's dad owns the hardware store. He said a bunch of other stuff, like his name. But I practically had to pry any info. Out of him. Then, I managed to forget it all, what can I say, I was too busy basking in his hotness to actually listen.  
  
My Hot Hardware Boy left me at the restaurant. With nothing to do, I decided what the hell. I tried some coffee. Oh my God! I now have a new obsession. That stuff is great. It's the only reason I'm still awake now.  
  
But, after tasting my new addiction. I decided to call it a night. It seemed like the town was shutting down for the night. My Hot Hardware Guy was no longer in the hardware store window. Wah! Sad moment.  
  
Now, I'm totally energized but still stuck in my room. I'm actually looking forward to going to Hellish Chilton tomorrow/later today. (Depends on how you want to look at it) Very shocking! Then, I'll get to see Christopher. Hopefully, tomorrow/today will be just as not typical as today was.  
  
~  
  
Lorelei closed the journal. "Wow." She ran her hand across it, and then slowly placed it back into the cluttered closet. She covered it with some clothes, so the diary could be rediscovered another day.  
  
With all the clothes moving around, Lorelei realized she had uncovered the newspaper shirt. She quickly changed into it, closed her closet, and headed off to the Independence Inn.  
  
~  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. : ) 


End file.
